Midnight Sun
by HarvestMoonXOXO
Summary: Everything in Flower Bud Village was normal, boring, and safe until Jack came strolling into town. What is it about him that draws us all to him? I'm not sure, but he's so damn...tempting. No doubt that he'll be our downfall....A story from Katie's POV
1. Prologue

**Midnight Sun**

Prologue

The rain fell like liquid bullets from the midnight sky. The wind whipped my face vigorously as I stared into his eyes.

I don't understand. What is it about him that makes me fear him that makes me want to run from him that makes me feel that I should stay far away from him, and what makes me want him no matter what the cost?

I took one step towards him, my hand outstretched to touch him. His body kept its firm stance.

My fingers caressed his cool skin; he did not move. I cautiously took another step forward, but all was lost as the sound of the other villagers filled the air. I dropped my hand at my side and turned my head to see if the villagers were coming. No one was there. I turned my head again to find that he was gone, and that he left a blue feather in his place.

Author's Note:

Yes, I know it is a short prologue, but this was all i needed to write for it. The chapters will be longer, I can assure you. So please, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: New Neighbor

Author's Note: More of a conversation chapter, I'll post the more detailed one later, but this is what you get for now, deal with it. Chapter 2 will come later. This weekend probably or when school has ended.

"Welcome to the Harvest Festival!" Mayor Theodore's ecstatic voice boomed through out the town square as he announced his welcome. "I'm glad to have you all join me in this year's Harvest Festival! It is a great honor to spend it with you! Now please, have fun and enjoy!!"

He waddled off his podium and immediately broke into a run. No doubt he was heading towards our booth. I shot Carl a wicked grin as I rearranged the assortment of goodies that rested on our table.

"Oh boy…here he comes," Carl sighed as he straightened his bow tie.

"Hello, kids!" He greeted us, "What delicious treats have you prepared today?"

Carl smiled, "Well today we have…"

His voice trailed off as I set off around the square to admire the hard work of the others. Woody, Kurt, and Joe-I blushed at the sight of my bandana wearing boyfriend-had a blue print of the house they were planning on building spread out for the Mayor to admire. Jaime stood in the back with her animals and her crops; a smug expression plastered to her face, Ray had an array of fish stocked in a cooler, which he brought from the city and his fishing pole in hand.

I joined Gwen, Doug, and John the dog at their table where they advertised their inn.

"Hi!" I waved to them as I waltzed over.

"Hello," Gwen nodded warmly at me while Doug greeted me with a grunting noise.

"How's business?" I questioned, not really all that curious.

"Splendidly," Gwen rolled her eyes, "Business is booming."

"Huh." I shrugged, "Well that's how it is in small towns."

"If only, if only someone would trail into town…"

"Katie!!!" Carl screamed for me.

I whipped my head in his direction; my jaw dropped suddenly. Carl was being bombarded by orders and requests from Bob, his petite body struggled to carry all the boxes of goodies.

"Carl!" I hollered, rushing to his aid.

My golden brown ringlets bounced with every step I took. I jumped over the table and quickly took half of the Leaning Tower of Pastries from Carl's hands and shoved them into Bob's.

"Drop those off at home and then come back for the rest. Try to be more considerate of our workers and their abilities next time. We aren't super heroes you know, we aren't capable of carrying and packaging so much in a limited time." I huffed as Bob stalked towards home with his treats in hand.

Carl placed the other stack on the table and sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Katie." He smiled warmly up at me.

I simply nodded, "Of course. So how about going on vaca-"

"Excuse me," a voiced interrupted me mid sentence.

"Yes?" I questioned, not looking up at him. I was quite aggravated that he was rude enough to interrupt me.

"Can you point me in the direction of the inn? I'm looking for a place to stay." He said in a gentle tone.

"Go talk to Gwen." I gestured towards their table, "She's the girl with the blond hair in a ponytail."

"Thank you, Miss. Good day."

I looked at him before he left, and I could feel a gasp escape my lips. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. His chocolate brown hair fell gently in his face, his gorgeous eyes shined against his ivory skin, and his dark clothing complimented his muscular but lean figure. I stared in awe as he sauntered towards Gwen, who had the same reaction I did when her eyes met his dazzling figure.

"Katie? Katie? You ok? Hello? Katie?" Carl pulled me from my state of shock.

"Huh? What? Yeah, I'm fine…" I replied.

My gaze was still locked on that gorgeous target before me. Carl's gaze traced mine, and he laughed.

"Oh Katie. Katie, Katie, Katie. Boy crazy Katie." He chuckled as he patted my head, "Crushing on our wandering traveler, eh?"

I shrugged.

"Too bad you have a boyfriend, hmm?" He snickered.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Carl cut me off. "Looks aren't everything, Kate."

Carl was right, of course.

"I never said I liked him. He's just….gorgeous. That's all." I assured him as Bob came back.

We handed him his last batch of treats and waited for more customers.

"Hey Katie!!!" Joe waved as he rushed to my side when the day came to an end. He pulled me into a refreshing kiss and then hugged me tightly.

"Need any help?" He asked; a smile caressed his face.

I shook my head, "No, we're fine."

"Ok. So do you want to hang out tonight once you're done packing?"

Again, I shook my head. "I'd love to, babe, but I have plans with Gwen already." I looked up at him sadly.

He noticed and kissed me again. "Don't be upset about it! It's perfectly fine! Go have some time with your girlfriends! I'll just kick it with Kurt tonight."

"You'll do no such thing…" Kurt murmured as he passed by, hand in hand with Dia.

"Oh. Hmmm…I'll just hang out with Ray."

"What?" Ray asked at the sound of his name.

"Want to hang out tonight?" Joe asked him.

Ray's face lit up. "Sure! We can go fishing at the lake!"

"See?" Joe rested his head on mine, "Problem solved. You go have fun tonight. We'll just hang out tomorrow."

"Ok! Aw, you're so sweet. I don't deserve you!" I giggled childishly.

"Oh come of it," He replied jokingly, "We were made for each other."

And with that, we shared a long, passionate kiss. My lips matched match the shape of his. Our lips slowly parted and his moved gently against my own.

I pulled back, needing to breathe. Carl began to laugh, "Good Goddess, I never thought you'd stop!"

Carl and Ray snickered while Joe and I hugged. He released me to let me finish my work.

"Are you two ever going to get married?" Carl questioned me when we returned to the café. "It seems like it's time."

My face flushed brightly. "W-what an absurd question to ask!!" I glared at him. "It's still too soon! I'm way too young!"

Carl scoffed, "Just suggesting…"

"Well you're suggestion has been rejected."

"You should head to Gwen's. I'll finish up here."

"Really? You sure?"

"Mmmhmm," He nodded.

"Thanks Carl! See you on Monday!" I waved as I exited the café.

I stared up into the starry sky before entering the Inn.

"Hi Gwen!" I called out.

"Hey Katie! Come to the kitchen!" She answered me.

I did as she said and made my way to the large kitchen in the back room.

I entered silently and my heart stopped.

My thoughts scattered. _"No way…"_


	3. Chapter 2: Kitchen Encounters

"The Harvest Chef 5000?!?!" I stared in awe at the glorious machine before me.

"A huh." Gwen grinned, "Pretty wicked, eh?"

"Totally…" I breathed as I ran my fingers across the slick, shiny platinum steel of the gourmet oven.

"We just got it today, like right after the festival."

"Really?"

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm," She simply nodded. "Well I have to bring some food to our guest. Be right back." She grabbed a small food tray and exited the kitchen.

"Ooooh!" I huffed out of agony. "I wish _Carl_ would get something like _this_. Ugghh…. oh well."

I placed my hands on the smooth marble counter and hoisted myself up. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. I straightened my skirt as I absentmindedly named off the spices on the spice rack above head.

"Paprika, Black Pepper, Mustard Leaves, Basil…hehehe Basil is named after a cooking spice, Cinnamon,"

"Chives, Ginger, Nutmeg, Parsley…"

It took me a minute to notice that someone had finished naming the first row of spices for me. I stared at the rack for a minute before looking up at the man who seemed to tower above me.

His intense features had me awestruck once again. His golden eyes held my gaze.

"Hello," His smile melted my body, "Katie is your name, correct?"

"Ye-yes…?" I questioned myself. "How'd you know?"

"Your charming friend Gwen told me."

I glowered at him for reasons unknown, but my expression softened. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Jack." His white teeth sparkled in the dim light.

"Pleasure." I took his hand in my own and shook it.

Our hands remained locked, our eyes glued into an unforgettable gaze. The light reflected off his golden eyes like perfect orbs. Compared to his, my blue eyes were a flat, lifeless, wilting flower. But still, that moment was amazing.

"There you are!" Gwen's voice ruined the mesmerizing moment.

I scowled as she scurried towards Jack with the tray still held tightly in her hands. Her hips exaggeratedly swayed from side to side, giving her figure a fuller look.

"Show off…" I mumbled at how easy she made it seem.

"Were you looking for me?" Jack prodded a finger against his broad chest.

Gwen nodded, her ponytail being rocked in the process. "Yes. I came to deliver you a meal…"

"That's quite kind of you," Jack smiled genuinely, "But I'm not very hungry. Plus I have no money to pay for it at the moment. I spent it all on renting a room in this lovely inn."

Jack bowed his head slightly, and exited the room, leaving Gwen with an exasperated look spread across her face.

We both stood in silence for what seemed like hours. The tedious clicks of the kitchen clock filled the silence with annoyance. My eyes danced around the kitchen, taking everything in, as if I weren't going to be back here for years and I felt the need to make a memory.

The faded cream walls wrapped around the room, lining the appliances with grace. The blue, circular kitchen clock hung across from the wooden spice rack. The black, thin hands of the clock let their monotonous conversation be heard. The Harvest Chef 5000 stood in its glory, letting all the other appliances grovel at its feet. The linoleum flooring creaked underneath my shoes, as if demanding that I break the silence.

"So, how long is he staying here for?" I listened to the floor's demand.

"Huh? Oh, only for tonight. His house will be fully furnished tomorrow so he'll be able to move in." She smiled oddly.

"Where's his house at? In Mineral Town?"

Gwen burst into laughter at my question. "No. It's located here of course. His home is right across from Blue Sky Ranch."

My eyes widened. _"That God would be moving here? HERE?!?! HERE OF ALL PLACES?!?!!? Oh yes…"_ I could feel a smirk work its way across my lips. "Mind if I stay here for the night? Carl and Ellen requested some alone time tonight and I really don't want to intrude…" My voice trailed off.

"Of course," Gwen smiled, "You can stay in my room tonight."

"Excellent."

Dawn broke through the clouds, ripping them apart like cotton balls. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes, clearing them of all, as Louis says, "Crusty Eye Monsters." My dress from the night before was still situated on my body.

"Gweeeeeennnnn," I groaned as she walked into the room from her bathroom, "Do you have an outfit I can borrow?"

She nodded and gestured towards her closet. I forced myself off the ground, and stalked over to her closet. I threw the doors open and ventured through her clothes. After choosing and putting on a simple pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a jean jacket, I skipped over to her bathroom, an obvious bounce in my step now, and forced a barrel brush through my knotted ringlets.

After deciding that I was decent, I bolted down the staircase and into the kitchen. I looked around anxiously, only to be disappointed by what wasn't there. I pouted before making my way outside, where Joe was ready to greet me.

"Hey Katie," His childish grin still plastered to his face, "Shall we go fishing now?"

"Jo-sure." I decided that I did need to spend time with Joe. He is my _man_ after all. He took my hand in his and we walked off towards the sun, or at least that's how it seems since we were walking towards the mountains.

"I need to stop at Blue Sky for a minute. We should get some treats for our day." He kissed my cheek and then went inside into the blue roofed building.

I leaned against the wall, sighing as I twisted a ringlet around my index fingers. A creaking sound drew my attention towards the small house in front of me.

And _his_ gorgeous self appeared from the inside.

"Ah, Katie!" He waved to me. "Good morning!"

"Good Morning!" I waved back. I found it odd that he was hiding behind the door, using it to deflect the sunlight. But hey, I'd do the same if possible at the moment.

He quickly threw himself inside his home, leaving without a second glance back at me. My bottom lip stuck out below my upper one, obviously to show my disappointment. Joe reappeared by my side, taking my hand again.

"Shall we head to Sunny Lake now?" His smile was cute, but nowhere near gorgeous.

I smiled up at him, "We shall."

I tightened my grip on his hand as we danced off to Sunny Lake. But even during such a fantastic and fun moment like this, I could not take my mind of that mysterious stranger.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? I would have updated sooner, but school took over my weekend. Ew. Lol. It would be soooo much longer too, but I suppose the next chapter can be like BOOOOM big XD. But in my defense, this one seemed a lot longer when i was writing it.

Well for some of you who may realize this, this is somewhat of a Harvest Moon and Twilight (it's a vampire romance series [novel, my dears :3 for those who don't know) cross over. No I won't be throwing actual characters from Twilight into the story, but some features, personalities will be similar, if not equivalent to those in Twilight.

So as of now, I would like to take the opportunity to place a disclaimer here.

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR TWILIGHT AND THIS STORY IS IN NO WAY ASSOSCIATED WITH NATSUME, OR STEPHENIE MEYER AND THAT THIS IS CLEARLY A FANBASED STORY, AND ALL VAMPIRE APPEARANCES WERE INSPIRED BY STEPHENIE MEYER ****(and her fantastic writing skills!!! )**

Alright, now that that's done, I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave me nice reviews! I'll be sure to update this weekend (hopefully school won't take over again…. . …..)


End file.
